Amor a segunda vista
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: Naruto…un empresario algo alocado y liberal, Sasuke…un abogado centrado con una fijación ambientalista, ¿cuánto pueden tener en común?, si a la primera no surtió efecto ¿lo hará el amor a segunda vista?...::NaruSasu::... lemon … lean onegai n.n…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (es de sasuke XD) esto sólo es producto de mi ociosidad mezclado con una pereza maldita para hacer la tarea XD, disfruten del fic….

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Amor a Segunda Vista**

**Capitulo I: Trabajando para mí**

- Esto no puede ser los Nara no me quisieron recibir y para rematar los Inuzuka han puesto una orden de restricción en mi contra, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que no se presenten problemas con los Uzumaki – hablaba consigo mismo un apuesto joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos de una piel muy blanca – como era que se llamaba el presidente de la corporación ummm…- trato de recordar cuando algo llamo su atención

- Naruto-sama por favor apresúrese que si no llegara tarde a la reunión – se fijo que a unos cincuenta metros de él un hombre castaño con una peculiar cicatriz en la nariz apuraba a un rubio ojiazul de piel bronceada…

- ahhh Iruka-san tranquilo no te sulfures igual y siempre si vamos a llegar tarde – comentó aquel rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

- _un momento, es él - _pensó el pelinegro – un momento por favor!! – gritó para llamar la atención de los hombres frente a él, pero al parecer no era el día de suerte del moreno ya que de camino a ellos tropezó, seguramente se hubiera dado un buen golpe en el suelo si no fuera por los fuerte brazos que ahora lo sujetaban de la cintura – ehh muchas gracias, disculpe es usted Naruto Uzumaki – pregunto estando aún en los brazos del rubio

- ehhh depende, quien eres tú, necesitas algo

- si disculpe mi descortesía soy Sasuke Uchiha, abogado – se presento alejándose de Naruto para extenderle la mano en señal de saludo, siendo respondido por el rubio – Uzumaki-san, quería conversar con usted acerca del centro comercial que se construirá en el lugar donde esta ubicada la plaza Konoha, vengo para pedirle que por favor reconsidere esa decisión, puedo mostrarle varias razones por las que sería un error el destr…

- eh eh eh… más lento morochito que me estas mareando, escúcham…

- Naruto-sama que bueno que lo he encontrado, necesito que me de su opinión acerca de la arquitectura planteada por la corporación Uzumaki…- un castaño se acercó con un block de notas al Uzumaki

- Eh Neji-kun yo…este…pues veras

- Uzumaki-san con respecto al parque, debo decir que es un lugar en el cual uno puede encontrar mucha tranquilidad – hablaba el Uchiha – un lugar en el cual los niños pueden estar tranquilos y sentirse seguros, un lugar en el cual la gente puede ser libre y relajarse del pesar del día a día y…

- ummm eso suena bien – al pelinegro se le ilumino el rostro creyendo logrado su objetivo – Neji-kun escribe esto, la arquitectura planteada por la corporación Uzumaki pretende trasmitir seguridad y tranquilidad, como una escuela en la cual los niños pueden estar tranquilos y sentirse seguros, construyendo lugares en el cual la gente puede ser libre.

- oh que sabio es usted Naruto-sama, esto es perfecto, bueno me retiro gracias por su colaboración – el castaño se alejo rápidamente del lugar

- … - Sasuke estaba con los ojos en blanco, aquel hombre había pasado de él y para colmo había tomado sus ideas

- eso estuvo muy bien realmente eres bueno, dime quieres trabajar conmigo – preguntó el rubio cogiendo la barbilla del azabache

- escúcheme no es eso lo que vine a pedirle, es acerca de la destrucción del parque Konoha…

- anda sube – lo llamo estando dentro de la limosina

- adelante súbase por favor – invito el castaño de la cicatriz que se había estado manteniendo al margen, el azabache sólo asintió y se adentro al vehiculo

- Uzumaki-san sólo nece…

- Naruto…

- disculpe? O.ô

- sólo llámame Naruto, escúchame que te parece si para mantener tu parque hacemos un trato

- ah no, no no ya conozco la fama que tiene usted y no crea que lo haré, no tendré sexo con usted

- de que me estas hablando gatito, te quiero proponer que trabajes para mí

- hmp eso es aún peor preferiría tener sexo con usted

- vamos gatito no creo que sea tan malo…

- ehh Uzu…digo Naruto-san no creo que eso sea buena idea, yo no he estudiado para ejercer papel como abogado corporativo…

- eso no importa, mira tomate tu tiempo y piénsatelo, si aceptas podrás estar a cargo de las obras de beneficencias que se puedan presentar y te pagare dos mil quinientos en principio ne?, ten me llamas a este número – le dio una pequeña tarjetita

- vive en un hotel?- pregunto al leer la tarjetita

- mmm si el hotel es mío y me pareció más divertido vivir en el como un huésped más – sonrió antes de tomar la barbilla de Sasuke para susurrarle al oído – piensa en lo que te dije – deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla de Sasuke antes de salir del vehiculo puesto que ya habían llegado a su destino

- Ahh este niño nunca va a cambiar sigue siendo un atrevido, discúlpalo por favor, aunque sabes creo que deberías aceptar la oferta que te ha propuesto, dan un buen bono navideño – el castaño le sonrió

Sasuke con un imperceptible sonrojo se quedo mirando fijamente por donde había salido aquel atrevido rubio, aquella propuesta no era nada mala…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De regreso a casa Sasuke comento lo ocurrido a su hermano mayor y al koi de este que vivía con ellos, aunque claro que se había omitido ciertos detallitos…

- Pero dime estas seguro de aceptar Sasuke, no creo que sea buen idea trabajar con aquel sujeto, justamente es esa clase de hombres a los cuales nos oponemos – comento un joven pelinegro parecido a Sasuke aunque algo mayor – sería como entrar a la boca del lobo

- tranquilo Ita-koi, yo creo que es una buena idea, de esta manera Sasuke puede hacer más ya que tendrá muchas facilidades gracias al puesto que ocupará – hablo un joven rubio ojiceleste que se encontraba parado detrás del pelinegro mayor quien estaba sentado en la mesa frente a su hermano pequeño – bien dinos cual es tu desición Sasuke

- Bien yo pienso aceptar el trabajo, tranquilo nii-san no me mires así, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo sólo lo suficiente para evitar que destruyan el parque Konoha

- mmm esta bien sólo espero que no salga algo malo de todo esto

- tranquilo ya veras que todo saldrá bien Ita-koi – el rubio poso un suave beso en los labios de su koi, el cual lo atrajo de la cintura hasta sentarlo en sus piernas

- hmp, estos son unos desvergonzados – sonrió antes de salir dejando a la parejita en privado

Siguieron besándose suavemente, hasta que el aire les escaseo haciéndolos separar

- ai shiteru Dei-koi – dijo posando un corto beso en los labios de su rubio

- yo también te amo Ita-chan – le sonrió a su koi, pero se percato de que Sasuke ya no se encontraba allí – jijijiji creo que ahuyentamos a tu ototo

- ummm en ese caso no me importaría seguir con lo que hacíamos – Deidara sonrió antes de ser besado nuevamente por Itachi, aunque esta vez era mucho más apasionada que la anterior…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya pasada una semana desde que Sasuke había aceptado trabajar con Naruto, había ido desempeñando un buen papel como abogado corporativo, y también inconcientemente había ido formando lazos con el Uzumaki que poco tenía que ver con el trabajo…

- Necesito que me traigas los nuevos informes de las construcciones que se harán cerca del centro cívico Akatsuki Neji-kun – hablaba el Uchiha de camino a su oficina

- Esta bien Sasuke-san, ahora mismo iré a buscarlos – y rápidamente el ojiblanco se retiro a cumplir con el mandato dejando solo al Uchiha, aunque eso no duro mucho…

- Sasu-chan – el moreno pego un salto del susto que se llevo al verse envuelto en los brazos de Naruto – necesito que me ayudes en algo gatito…

- Naruto que es lo que te traes ahora – a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban tratándose, la confianza entre ellos había crecido de manera impresionante, de manera que ahora el rubio dependía del Uchiha para cualquier cosa, no podía tomar decisiones por si mismo sin antes consultar a Sasuke, el cual se había acostumbrado un poco por no decir casi en su totalidad a los repentinos abrazos y gestos de cariño que mostraba el Uzumaki para con él

- No te enojes gatito – sonrió el rubio antes de depositar un beso en la pálida mejilla y alejarse de Sasuke – dime cual prefieres – pregunto mostrando dos sobres de papel

- Para que es esto

- primero dime cual prefieres y luego te diré para que es

- ah contigo no se puede, haber mmm…escojo el de la derecha

- veamos cuales son los resultados – hablo el rubio como si de un sorteo se tratase – que bien! ahh Sasu-chan por eso es que no puedo vivir sin ti, sólo contigo tomo las mejores decisiones

- de que me estas hablando Naruto

- hum pues veras gatito – se puso en una pose seria con la mano en la barbilla que lo hacia ver muy sensual, cualquiera hubiera empezado a babear con solo verlo en esa pose, pero el moreno no era justamente "cualquiera", ya que a él no se le movió ni el cabello – no sabía decidir entre ir a la fiesta de gala aburrida de la empresa Nara o simplemente ir a dar un paseo en el yate, y gracias a ti escogí lo más divertido – sonrió alegre el rubio

- ahhh Naruto no tienes solución –sonrió de medio lado

- jejejejeje y lo mejor es que tú vendrás conmigo – sonrió más ampliamente el rubio

- que?!, ah no, no no no Naruto no pienso seguirte a ninguna fiesta, mañana tengo un divorcio que realizar lo olvidaste?

- ay gatito como olvidarlo si ya lo estoy esperando con ansias, y no te preocupes que la fiesta era para el fin de semana, por tanto el paseo también se hará el fin de semana y como tienes día libre vendrás conmigo muajajajajajaja – reía como loco

- sí…sí lo que tu digas – le daba la razón como a los locos – anda ya es la hora del almuerzo

- esta bien, andando que hoy quiero comer ramen – mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke sonriéndole para depositar un besito en la mejilla del moreno el cual sólo sonrió de medio lado…

Será que no querían o no se habían dado cuenta de la química que había entre ellos, bueno quizá no conocían el amor a primera vista, tal vez una segunda oportunidad estaría bien….

Continuará…….

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Crazy: okas aquí un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras miraba la película "Amor a segunda vista" jejeje de allí el titulo

Tenshi: tal vez la hayan visto, la protagoniza Sandra Bullock y Hugh Grant

Crazy: weno dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto y si quieren que la continuemos

Tenshi: así que ya saben, comentarios, saludos quejas, amenazas de muerte XD la clásica. Nos estaremos viendo

Crazy/tenshi: matta ne n.n

- _**crazy no tenshi **_-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (por más que quiera ¬¬), esto sólo es producto de mi pereza por estudiar para los exámenes, sin fines de lucro, sólo pereza XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo**** II: Dependo de ti **

Habían pasado ya cuarenta y cinco minutos de la hora que habían acordado, cuanto más pensaba demorarse aquel hombre…

- Es que acaso no piensa llegar nunca – comentaba molesto un hombre mayor que se encontraba sentado a lado de un joven pelinegro, parecido a Sasuke pero más pálido y con una sonrisa falsa adornado su rostro…

- ja siempre ha sido así, ese dobe nunca cambiará

- tengan paciencia por favor no creo que demore más - _eso espero…_pensaba Sasuke ya que el mismo dudaba de que Naruto llegara a tiempo – escúchenm…..

- lamento la demora, es que se presentaron unos imprevistos jejejejejeje – el rubio recién hacia acto de presencia sonriendo en un gesto despreocupado dirigiéndose a su asiento junto a Sasuke frente a los demás presentes

- bueno ahora si creo podemos empezar, señor Sai los arreglos que se presentaron con el divorcio fueron una mensualidad muy bien pagada, pero por lo que puedo ver usted está exigiendo recibir el doble alegando que las supuestas infidelidades de mi cliente lo ameritan - se dirigió el Uchiha al joven frente a él que no era ni más ni menos que el esposo de Naruto, bueno aunque ahora sería más bien el ex-

- como de que son supuestas…ESTE DOBE LO HACIA DESCARADAMENTE CON QUIEN SABE CUANTOS EN NUESTRA CAMA, NO TENIA VERGÜENZA!! –hablaba exaltado el pelinegro

- pero si lo hacia en nuestra cama era porque sabía que te enfadarías si te manchaba el sofá, deberías agradecérmelo fui considerado – hablo el rubio haciendo puchero, por otro lado Sasuke sólo pensaba en ahorcar al rubio por meter la patota

- TÚ!!…HIJO DE LA CHIN….

- BASTA!!... como puede ver señor Uchiha su propio cliente ha confesado y cre…

- disculpe señor Hashiba, pero si vamos a tratar de infidelidades para conseguir una mayor suma de dinero temo decirle que su cliente podría perder todo lo que esta recibiendo, puesto que el señor Sai también fue infiel a mi cliente, con el contador de la empresa el cual esta dispuesto a testificar…- hablo el peliazabache con una sonrisa prepotente

- hum tengo trabajadores muy leales, además que el bono navideño ayuda – comento con una sonrisa el rubio

- si como aquí el presente que seguro es uno más de tus muñequitos

- disculpe pero que me esta insinuando, además no creo que hablar de moral le sirva a usted señor Sai, quien tiene cola que le pisen que no moralice – agregó mordaz el Uchiha

- Uchiha bastardo – enfurecido Sai atino a lanzarse sobre el Uchiha, pero no pudo hacer nada puesto que el rubio se había interpuesto entre ellos, tomando a Sasuke entre sus brazos y dándole la espalda a Sai

- será mejor que se tranquilice señor, no creo que podamos hacer nada más – hablo Hashiba

El abogado fijo su vista en Sai, quien desvió su mirada por otro lado, aquel hombre sólo pudo masajearse las sienes al darse cuenta de que habían perdido oportunidad alguna

- pero descuida recibirás lo que me pides, siempre y cuando me dejes libre - le dijo el ojiazul

Sasuke sólo pudo mirarlo asombrado, acaso era tonto, si pensaba darle todo eso para que rayos lo había estado haciendo trabajar tan duro, definitivamente este rubio era su dolor de cabeza…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Pero porque estas molesto

- y todavía lo preguntas, Naruto no me dejas hacer mi trabajo, tomas decisiones sin consultármelo, en todo caso no sé que hago mal…

- gatito eres excelente en tu trabajo, mírame… en la mañana estaba casado y ahora no… ya ves como si eres bueno - le sonrió al Uchiha que sólo pudo suspirar en resignación

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dos meses habían pasado desde entonces, Sasuke se había vuelto más eficiente en su trabajo, todo parecía ir viento en popa a excepción por algunas situaciones…

**2:15 a.m**

Ring ring ring

- uahh..mm..aló…

- Sasu-chan, que bueno que te encuentro despierto, creí que estarías durmiendo pero felizmente estás despierto – hablaba el rubio desde una fiesta con su móvil

- Naruto, son las 2:15 de la madrugada, porque rayos no estas dormido

- gatito necesito que me ayudes, estoy aquí con un chico verdaderamente lindo, pero no sé de que hablar y estaba pensando qu…

- ponlo al teléfono…

- eh?... hablaras con él

- que si, sólo ponlo al teléfono – hablaba algo hastiado el ojinegro por su sueño interrumpido

- esta bien… - el rubio giro el rostro para dirigirse al muchacho que lo acompañaba en la barra del bar – precioso es para ti

- ehh para mi – se apunto un joven castaño ojiazul con el dedito recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio – ok…aló…

- hola, escúchame se que crees que el hombre frente a ti es un gran partido, pero temo decirte que acaba de salir de una terrible enfermedad, tiene problemas de ansiedad y lamentablemente es eunuco – el joven castaño miraba desconcertado al rubio frente a él mientras oía las palabras de Sasuke – aún eres joven y tienes una vida por delante, deberías i a casa, descansar y ponerte a estudiar para llegar a ser alguien…

El castaño lentamente despegó el móvil de su oído para mirar medio confuso a Naruto

- ehh lo siento pero debo retirarme, fue un placer adiós – y sin más se marcho

Naruto lo vio irse y siguió hablando con Sasuke que se moría de sueño al otro lado de la línea

- de que hablaron, le dijiste cosas buenas, cosas lindas sobre mí ne? – preguntaba alegre el ojiazul

- sí…sí Naruto cosas uahh lindas, ahora por favor vete a dormir oyasumi – y sin más Sasuke colgó para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…otra vez…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Otros seis mese después y la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke era cada vez mejor, por mucho que Sasuke quisiera negar se había ido acostumbrando a los egocentrismos del rubio, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de la relación a lejanía que mantenía con Kenshin, su novio…

- estúpido manipulador malagradecido…chack… que no pongo de mi parte para que lo nuestro funcione ja…chack…y que la culpa de todo esto es enteramente mía por no querer seguirlo ja…chack…- Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su oficina, archivando y engrampado algunos papeles - mi culpa hmp…chack…

- hey gatito…- Naruto dirigió su vista algo confundido al ver a un muy cabreado Sasuke engrampar con odio golpeando con fuerza al pobre engrampador – eh? Gatito estas bien…

- claro que estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien que no me ves – dijo mientras seguía engrampado con más fuerza, Naruto al verlo se acerco hasta él y le quito rápidamente el pobre engrampador

- Sasuke estas seguro que no paso nada…

- claro… a excepción de la estúpida pelea que tuve con mi estúpido novio. Puedes creer que me echo la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara todo por que no me quise subir a uno de esos barcos de GreenPeace para seguirlo ja como si también no tuviera una vida aquí, por no es él el que viene acá conmigo – Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños sobre su escritorio tratando de serenarse – pero ya no me debo preocupar, igual y ya todo acabo…rayos odio los barcos…

- ummm no creo que todos los barcos gatito – sonrió Naruto mirando de manera juguetona al Uchiha

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El rubio lo había llevado al mejor yate de la empresa Uzumaki, ya que la vez anterior por asuntos de trabajo no pudieron ir allí Naruto aprovecho esta oportunidad para ir con Sasuke y de paso acostumbrarlo a los barcos…

- Shi el quiere que lo… hip shiga debería ponerse a pensar…hip…primero en mi situa…hp…ción – hablaba un ya muy mareado Sasuke

- Sabes Sasu-chan no debes preocuparte tanto por ello, igual y no era para ti… ya veras como encontraras a alguien más, hay muchos hombres allá afuera – el rubio se encontraba apoyado en una baranda sujetando a Sasuke que se creía elástico y se recostaba hacía fuera de la baranda a cada instante

- es que pensé que era para mí…hip… compartía mis intereses políticos – puso una cara un poco melancólica – o quizás no fui lo suficientemente bueno…hip…tal vez no fui tan bueno en la cama…

- si quizá pudo ser eso, no todos son unos ases en la cama…- hablaba el rubio despreocupadamente bebiendo de su copa

- no…no fue eso…yo soy muy bueno en la cama…hip

- en serio

- claro soy como un tigre…hip…me puedo ubicar en muchas poses, como la de un pretzel – hablo el Uchiha con las manos alzadas y sujetas sobre su cabeza estirándose - apuesto a que soy lo que quieres…puedo ser muy complaciente…hip – se arrimó en el pecho de rubio

- claro…eres como un tigre…eres lo que siempre soñé – hablaba despreocupado el rubio mientras aún bebía de su copa, tan fresco como una lechuga

- shi lo soy…hip…- Sasuke se acerco aún más al rostro de Naruto, rozo sus labios y finalmente lo beso, no era un beso pasional y tampoco era uno romántico, simplemente era un beso quizá algo tierno, Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos algo sorprendido, pero no alejo a Sasuke…- realmente eres muy bueno para escuchar…hip – susurro el azabache sobre los labios del rubio antes de caer dormido por culpa del alcohol, rápidamente Naruto lo tomo en brazos

- Sasuke…Sasu-chan…hey gatito despierta - pero no había respuesta alguno – hey! Konohamaru ven ayúdame – aunque Naruto era de porte, Sasuke era de su mismo entalle por tanto no se le hacia muy fácil el cargarlo solo – Konohamaru apúrate! – apremio mientras Sasuke seguía resbalándose de entre sus manos…

Lo llevo al departamento que le habría comprado cuando empezó a trabajar para él, con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Konohamaru lograron recostarlo en el sofá de la sala

- vaya se ve muy tranquilo cuando duerme, mucha diferencia al rostro serio que siempre mantiene cuando esta despierto – comento el muchacho castaño observando de pie junto a Naruto al azabache recostado en el sofá. Naruto se acerco al rostro de Sasuke para retirarle suavemente un mechón de cabello de su rostro

- En verdad que es muy tranquilo – comentó el rubio, y eso pensaba hasta que se empezaron a escuchar los ronquidos de Sasuke…

- wow si que ronca… y fuerte

- le pondré sobre una almohada tal vez eso funcione – el rubio hizo lo dicho, sujetando cuidadosamente la cabeza del ojinegro para colocar una almohada bajo ella, los ronquidos cesaron por unos instantes…- funciono -…que duraron muy poco ya que los ronquidos volvieron…pero más fuertes – rayos está peor que extraño, oye Konohamaru crees que deberíamos desnudarlo tú sabes para cambiarlo

Konohamaru sólo le dedico una mirada extrañada al rubio como quien diciendo "y eso de donde salio", Naruto lo observo con una gota en la cabeza

- jejejeje lo siento no sé ni porque lo dije - al poco tiempo Konohamaru se marcho dejando solo al rubio con él azabache. Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke mirando su rostro pacifico mientras dormía

- en verdad que te ves muy tranquilo dormido – acaricio dulcemente la mejilla del morocho para depositar un suave beso en ella – realmente muy tranquilo - suspiro cerca del rostro de Sasuke quien sonrió entre sueños

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentado en la fuente frente a la empresa Uzumaki se encontraba Sasuke, tomándose un café bien cargado esperando a que las pastillas que había tomado surtieran efecto para el dolor de cabeza que tenía, miraba serenamente a la mujer a su lado que cargaba con un bebé quien lo miraba fijamente con una tierna sonrisa, le sonrió y siguió tomándose el café tranquilamente…

- ohayo gatito!! – saludo un muy alegre rubio sentándose al lado del azabache

- no por favor…no hables tan fuerte – dijo sujetando la sien - escucha Naruto, yo quería preguntarte si ayer tú y yo…ehh pues si tú y yo…ya sabes nosotros…- balbuceaba el Uchiha

- fue una noche mágica, hiciste ruidos que jamás había escuchado – le sonrió el rubio

- acaso tú y yo lo…lo hicimos – pregunto algo preocupado

- ummm no jejejeje, pero espiritualmente fuiste el mejor que tuve - le miro divertido el rubio

- ah…y bueno todo lo que hice, dije o no dije o deje de hacer no fue en serio, no lo tomes en cuenta…

- no hiciste o dijiste nada – contesto algo serio Naruto recordando sin querer el beso que Sasuke le había propinado en el yate

- ahh que bueno – Sasuke se sentía algo mal por la cara de Naruto aunque desconocía la razón. Un incomodo silencioso se empezó a crear entre ellos, aunque no duro mucho puesto que el primero en romperlo fue el ojiazul

- bueno yo me tengo que ir ya a la oficina

ehh si claro ve yendo yo me quedare un rato más aquí…

si quédate a descansar un poco más – sonrió algo recuperado el ojiazul y antes de retirarse depositó un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke - te veré después gatito – y sin más se fue. Sasuke llevo una mano a la mejilla que Naruto había besado, por primera vez después de todos los besos que había recibido de ese loco rubio, se sonrojo, sonrió calidamente y siguió tomando su café…

Quizá ellos estuvieran experimentando el _amor a segunda vista_….

Continuará…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Crazy: holitas, aquí les trajimos un nuevo cap, esperamos que les guste

Tenshi: como la semana siguiente estaremos medio ocupaditas por los exámenes que tendremos quisimos dejarles rapidito un nuevo cap

Crazy: pero no se preocupen que igual y trataremos de actualizar muy seguidito

Tenshi: y bueno agradecer a por sus reviews a:

**matakishi-chan: **me alegra que te guste el NaruSasu igual que a mi jejeje XD

**Shanty**me sorprendió que leyeras mi fic, puesto que hablas portugués pero igual me alegre jejejeje espero te guste este cap

**Diana: **si a mi también me encanta el NaruSasu, ojala y este cap sea de tu agrado

**tomoe chan: **quise hacer este cap un poquito más larguito para que me puedas aguantar un poquito por si no actualizo muy rapidin por los exámenes jejeje XD

y también a todos aquellos lectores que se toman su tiempo en leerlo, aunque no puedan dejar reviews, igual gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer

crazy: bueno nos veremos

tenshi: matta ne n.n

- _**crazy no tenshi **_-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad (aunque lo desee con toda el alma ¬¬ XD), esto no esta hecho con fines de lucro solo vagancia y distracción por semana santa n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo III: El tiempo que nos queda**

- …es por eso que las empresas Uzumaki se encargaran de mantener intacta el parque Konoha, para la seguridad y satisfacción de los residentes de la zona – se escucharon los aplausos de los presentes en aquella área donde sería la construcción del nuevo centro comercial cerca del parque. Naruto bajo del escenario siendo recibido por Sasuke

- estuviste muy bien, me hace tan feliz el saber que este parque no será destruido – comento con una sonrisa sincera. Naruto lo observaba atentamente, alzó una de sus manos y la dirigió a la mejilla de Sasuke acariciándola de manera tierna

- me alegra que este feliz – sonrió dulcemente para depositar un beso en la mejilla de un sonrojado Sasuke, quiso responderle algo pero se vio interrumpido por un reportero

- Naruto-sama una foto para el articulo de la revista – pidió el reportero, Naruto sólo sonrió y se acomodo de lado – ehh sólo a Naruto-sama por favor – habló dirigiéndose a Sasuke quien asintió haciéndose a un lado, cuando termino, Naruto volvió a acercarse a él…

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó sujetando la mano del azabache

- Si, pero primero quiero ir a saludar mi hermano y su koi – le sonrió

- ¡¿tu hermano?! Wow Sasu-chan porque no me lo habías dicho, vamos que también quiero conocerlos – y sin esperar respuesta del Uchiha comenzó a arrástralo cerca de las rejas del área donde se encontraba un joven azabache muy parecido a Sasuke aunque mayor junto a un rubio de larga cabellera

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun - saludo alegre Deidara

- Ohayo ototo – saludo Itachi

- Ohayo Deidara, aniki

- Usted debe ser Uzumaki-san – pregunto Deidara

- encantado de conocerte belleza – saludo el rubio menor sacando una mueca de disgusto en ambos pelinegros y una de diversión en Deidara

- Naruto ellos son mi hermano Itachi y Deidara, su pareja…

- Un gusto en conocerlo Itachi

- Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo – le espeto el Uchiha mayor

- Ahora sé que esa mirada prepotente viene de familia – sonrió el rubio obteniendo nuevamente el disgusto de los Uchihas y la diversión de Deidara

- Vamos a casa, Uzumaki-san lo invitamos a acompañarnos – le sonrió amablemente el rubio mayor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió la puerta y una ventisca agito sus cabellos, sonrió al sentir las cosquillas que estas le producían; se adentro un poco más dando paso al rubio. Ambos se encontraban en la terraza del edificio departamental donde vivían Itachi y Deidara…

- Es un lugar muy bello y se tiene una gran vista desde aquí – sonrió el ojiazul llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca con la vista fija en la playa y el mar frente a él

- ¿Verdad que sí? Aquí venía cuando quería estar solo y relajarme un poco, la verdad es que no existen muchos lugares en Konoha donde uno puede estar tranquilo lejos del bullicio – comió un poco del pastel y continuo – las cosas no han cambiado nada por aquí…

- es bueno tener recuerdos alegres, pero el encanto del pasado es que ha pasado – sonrió al azabache que lo miraba un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras, Sasuke levanto la mano para limpiar un poco de crema de los labios del rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

- sabes eres más de lo que aparentas – y por primera vez desde que se conocieron acerco su rostro al de Naruto para depositar un beso en su mejilla e inmediatamente dirigir su miraba hacia el mar y la playa. Naruto algo sorprendido sólo atino a sonreír y seguir comiendo de su pastel…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Otros dos meses habían pasado desde entonces, Sasuke se encontraba frente al altar luciendo un elegante esmoquin, la ceremonia de la boda se realizaba sin problema alguno, su mejor amiga Hinata se casaba aquel día siendo el su padrino, ella lucía radiante. Las palabras del padre eran las que uno se sabia de memoria, todo iba de maravilla…

-… para amarse y quererse por la etern…

Tururú tururú llamada llamada…

…hasta que el padre se vio interrumpido en su labor por el sonido de un móvil, todos en la iglesia volteaban a buscar al escandaloso, pero había una personita en particular que no hacía nada más que poner cara despreocupada mirando de un lado a otro haciéndose el desentendido cosa que no duro mucho puesto que todos los ojos fueron a para sobre él por su sospechosa actitud, Sasuke sólo pudo suspirar al leer el mensaje de su móvil…

"_Te necesito, es una emergencia gatito…_

_Naruto"_

- Lo siento Hina-chan se trata de una emergencia, pero continúen todos lucen maravillosos – y sin más el Uchiha se retiro de la iglesia dejando a todos con cara de circunstancia…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar al hotel "Kyubi" subió rápidamente al piso reservado para Naruto, se encontraba un poco preocupado al no saber que le pudo haber pasado al rubio

- Naruto…Naruto donde estás – llamó encontrándose en el recibidor del pequeño apartamento que conformaba el último piso

- ¡En el armario!…- rápidamente se dirigió hasta el armario para encontrarse con un Naruto vestido únicamente con boxers – gatito que bueno que viniste… vaya luces muy bien con ese traje

- Naruto que paso con la emergencia…

- Ahh si… necesito de tu ayuda Sasu-chan seré juez dentro de una hora en el concurso "Señorita Chidori" y no encuentro nada que ponerme, estoy desesperado – Sasuke se quedo mirándolo como ido, acaso no había entendido el concepto de emergencia que él le había planteado

- Naruto…escúchame, acaso recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de las emergencias – pregunto el azabache con una vena palpitando en su sien

- claro que si gatito, dijiste que una emergencia sería sólo si hay un terremoto, tornado o si me estoy muriendo – contesto con una sonrisa de niño bueno

- entonces ¿Por qué me llamaste?, no veo que haya pasado algún accidente y tú no estas moribundo, al menos por ahora… ¡acabo de salir a mitad de una boda por ti! – exclamo Sasuke algo exasperado

- ¿Saliste a mitad de una boda? Eso no se hace Sasu-chan – habló con un tono de reproche el ojiazul

- arg Naruto esto no puede continuar – habló Sasuke mientras le pasaba al rubio sus pantalones, su camisa, sus zapatos y su corbata – ¿sabes? Creo que ya es hora de que renuncie a las empresas Uzumaki

- ¡¿Qué?! Gatito no puedes renunciar, me he vuelto adicto a ti - el blondo comenzó a caminar en círculos - eres…eres una adicción, no me puedes abandonar ahora – le espeto en tono de reproche, cuando recordó algo que el mismo Sasuke había organizado desde el principio con respecto a su puesto en las empresas Uzumaki – además tú mismo hiciste un contrato infalible de trabajo, jejejeje si mal no recuerdo esta en mis manos cuando puedes o no renunciar – habló con una sonrisa de triunfo

Sasuke se quedo a cuadros al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, rayos era verdad todo lo que había dicho, se suponía que en cuanto las obras del parque Konoha terminaran el se encargaría de anular su contrato, ese había sido el trato aunque para ese acontecimiento aún faltaba un buen tiempo y él ya no podía permanecer más tiempo a lado de Naruto, simplemente no podía…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Realmente es un buen contrato felicidades ototo – el tono de Itachi era muy sarcástico, hace unas horas Sasuke les había mandado por fax el contrato de trabajo para que lo ayudaran a anularlo ya que tanto él como Deidara también eran abogados – ya sabía yo que esto era una mala idea

- en verdad hiciste un buen trabajo Sasuke-kun, ni Houdini podría liberarse de algo como esto - le dijo Deidara mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador

- y ahora que piensas hacer – pregunto Itachi a su hermano que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica

- aniki si lo supiera no te estaría pidiendo que me ayudes - rezongó Sasuke

- Si no puedes lograr anular el contrato bien podrías hacer que te despidan jejeje – al azabache menor se le prendió el foquito al escuchar las palabras de su cuñado, claro, hacer que lo despidan…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia las empresas Uzumaki, se llevo una goma de mascar a la boca y se adentro en el gran edificio. Una vez frente a la oficina de Minato, el hermano mayor de Naruto, respiro profundo y se adentro en ella con una sonrisa despreocupada

- ¡Ohayo! Lamento la demora

- No te preocupes acabamos de llegar – sonrió Naruto

- Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos - mascullo Minato

- esta bien – se acomodo despreocupadamente en el sofá junto a Naruto

- quise hacer esta junta para trata el tema de la liga infantil de Konoha, piens…

- estos son tus hijos Minato – recibió un asentimiento por parte del aludido – son unas niñas preciosas…

- ehh Sasu-chan el de la derecha es niño ñ.ñ

- ahhh que bueno – Minato se dirigía a su asiento cuando Sasuke escupió su goma de mascar haciendo que Minato la pisara

- arg saben será mejor que continuemos con esto en otro momento, ya se me ha hecho tarde para la junta con los Inuzuka – hablo algo hastiado Minato – retírense por favor

- Nos veremos nii-san – y sin esperar a más Naruto arrastro prácticamente a Sasuke fuera de la oficina – eres patético – hablo con un rostro serio

- ¿uh? A que te refieres

- no te hagas se lo pretendes, acaso pensaste que por llegar tarde o escupirle al jefe te despedirán, eres más patético de lo que pensaba – Sasuke lo miro serio y lo metió junto a él al baño que estaba cerca

- tú crees que esto me gusta, es la primera vez que llego tarde a mi trabajo, es la primera vez que no doy el ciento diez por ciento de mi esfuerzo y se siente fatal – comentó acongojado el Uchiha, Naruto por el contrario estaba algo sorprendido cosa que no le duro mucho…soltó un suspiro resignado

- esta bien si tanto lo deseas búscate un reemplazo, entrénalo por quince días y después podrás ser libre de tu prisión – Sasuke lo miro sorprendido para después saltar a abrazarlo

- muchas gracias, muchas gracias - abrazaba eufóricamente a Naruto – ya verás como encontrare a alguien mejor que yo, yo no soy tan bueno en verdad, te buscare al mejor reemplazo que puedas tener – el ojiazul sólo sonrió devolviendo el abrazo al Uchiha quien al sentirse entre los brazos de Naruto se sintió relajado y recostó la cabeza en el hombre del rubio, ambos se encontraban ensimismados en la presencia del otro…

_Tin…_

- ¿qué fue eso? – cuestiono el rubio

- creo que se ha caído mi pluma – el azabache se separo del rubio para agacharse a recoger dicha pluma, pero Dios es grande o tal vez no ya que al levantarse y al encontrarse tan cerca de Naruto al azabache se le atajo el cabello en el cinturón del rubio

- auch mi cabello, Naruto ayúdame

- como rayos se te pudo haber atajado

- el cinturón, sácate el cinturón… - Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas frente a Naruto en una posición algo indecorosa y al parecer la suerte no estaba de sus lado ya que justo en ese momento alguien más entraba al baño, ambos muchachos giraron a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con…

- Minato, ehh jejejejejeje estábamos discutiendo sobre la construcción del centro cívico Akatsuki – sonrió despreocupado el rubio menor

- claro Minato-san, estábamos pensando quizá agregarle algunas losas deportivas _(1)_- Minato tan sólo los observo ido, mientras que Naruto y en especial Sasuke morían de vergüenza…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eso fue en extremo vergonzoso – el azabache estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque Konoha

- A mi pareció gracioso - sonrió el rubio que estaba a su lado

- eso no fue gracioso, Naruto a partir de la próxima semana empezare con las entrevistas para encontrar mi reemplazo quiero que este presente en ellas

- ahh porque, escógelos tú esas cosas me aburren

- No Naruto debes venir y caso cerrado – hablo con una sonrisa de medio lado el Uchiha al ver el puchero del rubio, estuvieron unos instantes en un silencio para nada incomodo mirando jugar a los niños

- gatito vamos – tomo la mano de Sasuke a la vez que se paraba de la silla

- ¿a dónde?

- a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos – sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke para seguidamente empezar a jalarlo a pasar un día lleno de distracciones…

En el corazón de ambos algo se oprimió al saber que su tiempo juntos pronto terminaría…

Continuará…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo siento infinito por la demora, es que mis estúpidos exámenes no me dejaron actualizar antes, pero aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, ahhh por cierto, se que esto no tiene relevancia pero les aviso que cambie de nombre jejejejeje ahora soy Chibi Dhamar, y bueno agradecer por sus reviews a:

**Wind Kitsune: **verdad que la peli es muy buena?, jejeje espero que te guste este cap n.n

**Shanty: **me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, si eso que Sasu le dijo fue algo extremo jejejeje, espero disfrutes de este cap n.n

**Kata.Ce: **si ya se que Naruto no va con esa personalidad, pero ya me había cansado de que él siempre fuera el inocente acosado por Sasu jejejeje me alegro saber que te haya podido entretener, espero que pase lo mismo con este cap n.n

**Nezumi: **pues la verdad es que se podría decir que son del mismo tamaño, aunque pongámoslo que Naru le pasa a Sasu por escasos 3 cm, ya se que Sasu es más alto pero perdónenme solo por esta vez por hacerlo al revés n.n, ojala y te haya gustado este cap

**MIkan92: **que bueno que te gusto, y gracias tratare de mejorar un poco más la ortografía, espero verte otra vez por aquí n.n

**TOMOE CHAN: **jajajajajaja no te preocupes yo también me hice muy pervertida por los SasuNaru que leí, y no te preocupes que aunque me este guiando en la película si pienso poner el lemon juas juas juas juas sería infaltable XD, espero que te guste este cap

Y bueno a mis lectores anónimos también espero que les guste este cap y disculpen la demora, ya saben los exámenes ¬¬, pero prometo actualizar más prontito n.n

Nos estaremos viendo sayonara

-_**Chibi Dhamar**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (bueno eso ya lo deben de saber jejejejeje), esto es producto de mi alegría por pasar excelentemente los exámenes nOn…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo IV: Tu reemplazo **

- Neji-kun ¿aún no han llegado los últimos informes para la construcción del centro comercial? – preguntó el Uchiha mientras bebía de su café

- Lo siento Sasuke-san aún no han llegado, me temo que tardaran más de lo previsto por los problemas que se produjeron al momento de trasladar los materiales para la construcción – contestó el castaño con la vista fija en su block de notas

- Esta bien, tendremos que esperar pero en cuanto lleguen las mandas a mi oficina - habló Sasuke al tiempo que se retiraba de la recepción

Ese día tenían que entrevistar a todos aquellos que se presentaban como aspirantes para ser él o la asistente de Naruto y tenía que asegurarse de que ese rubio estuviese presente, justamente se dirigía hacia su oficina si no fuera por que al parecer él lo había encontrado primero

- Sasu-chan – exclamó el rubio al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del azabache – gatito, gatito – canturreaba el ojiazul – el día de hoy tengo preparado algo muy divertido para nosotros dos – comento con una sonrisa

- Ah no Naruto, eso sí que no, el día de hoy nos toca hacer las entrevistas para tu nuevo asistente por tanto nos quedaremos aquí – afirmó serio el azabache

- Pero gatito – hizo un puchero – lo tenía planeado desde ayer ¿no podemos dejarlo para después? – preguntó algo triste el rubio. Sasuke al verlo estuvo tentado a decirle que sí pero no podían dejar plantadas a aquellas personas, sólo pudo soltar un suspiro resignado

- Naruto escúchame es necesario quedarnos, tenemos que cumplir con el compromiso; pero te prometo que en cuanto terminemos iremos a donde tú quieras ¿esta bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa el azabache

- hum esta bien, aunque sigo sin entender para que quieres que este presente – hablo soltándose por fin del cuello de Sasuke quien sólo le sonrió y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su oficina

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Puedo ver que tiene muy buenas referencias Chouji-san – habló Sasuke al joven rellenito que se encontraba frente a él – creo que podría hacer un buen trabajo en esta empresa

- claro y por cierto felicidades por su embarazo – sonrió Naruto quien se encontraba sentado a lado de Sasuke

- embarazo ¿Cuál embarazo? – pregunto confundido Chouji

- sí ¿Cuál embarazo? – preguntó Naruto golpeando ligero en el brazo de Sasuke

- Naruto – mascullo Sasuke – ¿uh? Pues él estaba hablando de mi prima, sí eso, de mi prima que se parece mucho a usted – comentó nervioso el Uchiha – la próxima vez consúltame antes de abrir la boca – susurro al oído del Uzumaki – Chouji-san nosotros nos contactaremos con usted después para informarle si queda contratado – informo al joven

- está bien, me retiro – Chouji salió algo enfurruñado por los comentarios del rubio

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ahhh esto es muy cansado, no puedo creer que de las veinte personas que entrevistamos ninguna fue de tu agrado, y lo peor es que el único apto para tomar el empleo se sintió insultado por ti – comentó el Uchiha lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria al rubio

- gatito no te preocupes por eso, ya veras como después encontraremos a la persona ideal – sonrió el ojiazul – pero ahora lo que quiero es que me cumplas así que iremos al parque de diversiones – habló entusiasta el Uzumaki

- ¡¿qué?! ¿Quieres ir al parque? Naruto no tenemos el tiempo suficiente, ahora mismo tenemos la última reunión con los representantes de la empresa Nara

- gatito tú me lo prometiste, ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha piensa faltar a su palabra? – cuestionó serio el rubio

- eh claro que no, pero sólo nos subiremos a un juego ya que debo regresar en cuarenta y cinco minutos ¿esta bien?

- hum esta bien – sonrió Naruto antes de depositar un besito en la pálida mejilla

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- que hermosa vista – el rubito tenía la vista fija en el horizonte. En cuanto llegaron al parque Sasuke le dejó en claro que sólo podrían subirse a un juego, y Naruto no perdió tiempo en elegir ya que lo había guiado directamente a la rueda de la fortuna – gatito mira, desde aquí se puede ver el lago – Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke al momento que hablaba para indicarle la vista

- es muy relajante poder admirar todo desde aquí – Sasuke se giro para sonreírle a Naruto quien se quedo observándolo fijamente con una expresión seria, el azabache no pudo despegar la vista de los profundos ojos azules de Naruto quien aún mantenía fija la mirada en él.

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco, cerraron sus ojos al momento de sentir sus labios rozarse suavemente, pero todo el encanto en que estaban envueltos se vio interrumpido ante el termino del paseo en la rueda, se separaron algo sonrojados el uno del otro y sin mirarse o decirse algo más emprendieron el camino de regreso al edificio de la compañía

Durante el trayecto de regreso Sasuke pensaba en lo ocurrido en la rueda, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de querer renunciar, él no quería, es más no podía estarse enamorando de alguien como Naruto, lo suyo nunca podría funcionar ya que ambos eran muy diferentes además ni siquiera creía que un Don Juan como Naruto se fijara en él.

Por otro lado Naruto se sentía confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos, con Sasuke se sentía muy bien mucho más que con los demás pero aún no sabía definir que era aquello que sentía por él. Pronto llegaron a la empresa siendo recibidos por Neji

- Sasuke-san hay un joven que lo esta esperando, dice ser un graduado de Hanasaki – informó el castaño

- Neji-kun en estos momento estoy corto de tiempo ¿no podrías decirle que venga mañana? – pidió, casi rogó el Uchiha

- Sasuke-san sólo quiere cinco minutos, vino desde la ciudad de la Arena – Neji tenía una expresión algo apenada

- ah… esta bien vamos, Naruto debo irm…- pero al voltear a buscar al rubio se fijo que ya no estaba - ¿Naruto?...se fue – murmuro para si Sasuke

- Sasuke-san acompáñeme por favor – así ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Sasuke

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hola disculpa el retraso, Soy Sasuke Uchiha – saludó Sasuke ubicándose en su escritorio frente al muchacho pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que allí se encontraba

- al contrario Sasuke-san es un placer; le agradezco el recibirme, se que no tengo cita así que puede echarme cuando guste – comentó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo – soy Sabaku no Gaara

- Ah bueno en ese caso los de seguridad están esperando mis ordenes – bromeo el Uchiha sacando una sonrisa de su interlocutor

- quiero decirle que lo admiro mucho, usted es una leyenda en Hanasaki

- No es para tanto, no hice tantas cosas deslumbrantes en aquella universidad – comentó modesto el Uchiha

- oh claro que sí las hizo, su informe sobre el caso Orochimaru y también su aporte con el caso del asesinato de Seiji Yamada fue algo que inspiro a muchos estudiantes – habló entusiasta el pelirrojo – es por eso que cuando me entere de este trabajo y que usted también laboraba en esta empresa decidí venir, quizá le parezca raro que haga esto pero…-saco algo parecido a una hoja de periódico y empezó a leer - la arquitectura planteada por la corporación Uzumaki pretende trasmitir seguridad y tranquilidad, como una escuela en la cual los niños pueden estar tranquilos y sentirse seguros, construyendo lugares en el cual la gente puede ser libre – termino de leer – cuando leí esto supe que si me presentaba estaría trabajando para una causa

- Vaya eso fue muy profundo, estas contratado – habló alegre Naruto que hacía acto de presencia

- oh usted debe ser Uzumaki-san, es un placer conocer al dueño de tan bellos pensamientos – comentó algo coqueto el pelirrojo, Naruto sólo rió de buena gana

- lo siento pero en realidad fue Sasu-chan quien lo escribió

- No, fuiste tú y aún estoy impresionado – comentó el Uchiha

- como puedes ver llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que ya no sabemos quien de los dos hace cada cosa – sonrió el Naruto al pelirrojo quien hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras del rubio pero se repuso rápidamente

- Bueno Gaara-kun, yo me tengo que retirar ¿Por qué no vienes mañana para que te haga una entrevista real? – comentó el Uchiha

- yo puedo seguir con la entrevista gatito – Naruto le sonrió dulcemente a Sasuke

- ¿no vendrás a la reunión? – preguntó el Uchiha

- ¿Cuándo he asistido a una reunión? – preguntó burlón el rubio

- buen punto, en ese caso nos veremos – Sasuke iba de salida cuando choco con la planta que estaba cerca de la puerta de su oficina – ah rayos, Neji-kun mueve esto de aquí – se dirigió al castaño que lo esperaba en la puerta

- claro Sasuke-san, despediré a la planta – comento con una sonrisa el castaño a lo que Sasuke sólo giro los ojos

- Así que vienes de la arena Gaara-kun – Sasuke pudo escuchar a Naruto dirigirse al pelirrojo – hum por lo que puedo deducir quizá vengas de una familia exótica de…

- Naruto aún queda en pie lo de hoy – pregunto Sasuke desde la puerta de oficina con un puchero mal disimulado, pero al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Naruto aclaró – lo del juego de los Anbus

- ¿beisball? A mi me encanta el beisball, soy fanático de los Bijuus – habló con una sonrisa coqueta el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto

- ¿en serio? ¿Así que eres un fanático exótico de la arena? – pregunto sonriente el rubio a lo que el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa de manera insinuante

- ¿Naruto?- llamó el Uchiha con un puchero, pero al verse completamente ignorado sólo pudo soltar un suspiro resignado y dirigirse a su junta…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿y que te pareció Gaara? – preguntó el Uchiha al rubio desde su lugar en el estadio; se encontraban presentes en el primer juego de la temporada de los Anbus, el mejor equipo de la ciudad

- me agrado bastante, me dijo que podría escoger unos sillones para mi casa, ese es justamente la clase de empleados que quiero – comento con una sonrisa el ojiazul, además que sabe jugar tenis

- pues yo se usar una raqueta – comento el azabache con un gracioso puchero mirando hacia otro lado

- sí para golpear, créeme lo experimente – comentó burlón el Uzumaki – lo invite el fin de semana al club campestre de la empresa a jugar un partido con nosotros, par…- pero se vio interrumpido por el grito eufórico de los fans al ver la pelota dirigirse hacia ellos; Sasuke en un acto de reflejo la atrapo antes que el jugador del equipo Anbu permitiendo que el equipo contrario hicieron un hun run, al instante se empezaron a escuchar los gritos y abucheos de los fans hacia Sasuke

- oye dobe porque no vas a un juego de los Bijuus – comento molesto el jugador

- ohayo Tatsuha - saludó Naruto

- ohayo Naruto-kun, que mala compañía traes hoy – comento al momento de retirarse mientras que los gritos y abucheos se seguían escuchando

- sácame de aquí onegai – rogó Sasuke algo sonrojado mientras cubría su rostro todo lo que podía con la gorra que estaba usando, Naruto sólo sonrió y cogió de la mano a Sasuke antes de arrastrarlo fuera del estadio…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Rayos eso fue vergonzoso – habló molestó el Uchiha

- a mi me divirtió, mucho en realidad – sonrió alegre el Uzumaki

- siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas a tu lado – Sasuke termino de recargarse en la silla del parque en la que estaban

- es por eso que me divierto mucho a tu lado gatito – Naruto acerco su rostro al de Sasuke antes de abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído – te voy a extrañar – y deposito un besito en la pálida mejilla, Sasuke correspondió al abrazo del rubio sin decir nada más, estuvieron así unos momentos antes de emprender el camino a casa

Continuará…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ohayo, lamento infinito la demora, pero ahora que mis exámenes terminaron tendré una semana de vacaciones ¡wiiii! non, así que podré actualizar más rapidin los capítulos, bueno ya estuvo antes de irme agradecer a los que dejaron reviews:

**Azula.snape: **gracias por el típico me gusto XD y por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic n.n, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado

**αmєlιєє..εїз: **love you too XD, me alegra que te haya gustado jejeje, sip hay que ser sinceros todos los Uchiha tienen esa mirada prepotente ¬¬, ahh bueno espero te guste este capítulo

**jennita: **bien, misterio revelado n.n, aquí esta la actualización aunque algo tardecito nnU, ojala y te guste

**saku-ann: **wow me confundí con tu review . nah mentira XD, espero que con este cap se te aclaren las dudas, espero verte por aquí otra vez n.n

**tomoe chan: **lo siento infinito por la demora, en verdad lo siento, espero que este cap te guste y muchas gracias por preocuparte por mis exámenes TOT que buena eres, ejem nnU oki arigato

**Kari Saotome: **gracias por el review aunque me has dejado también desesperada por actualizar jejeje nnU, weno espero que te guste este capi

**lady sesshoumaru: **mil gracias por el review, espero le guste este cap

Y a todos los lectores anónimos igualmente lo siento infinito por la demora, espero que este cap les guste oki nOn, bueno nos estaremos viendo…

Sayonara

- _**Chibi Dhamar**_­-


End file.
